


Why not fall for me?

by Dope_Douche



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prank Wars, Romance, Summer Camp, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: The triplets don't like being in a summer camp, that changes when Yerim meets a small girl named Yeojin
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Why not fall for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Yeojin's bday but it was too long and I couldn't finish it in time but HAPPY YEOJIN DAY

The triplets didn't expect to be sent into a camp. In fact they didn't want to go to a camp. Hyunjin kind of likes it cause she likes doing activities outdoors, Hyejoo does not like it, not one bit. She prefers to be stuck at home all day long to play video games

Yerim looks like she would enjoy if because of her cheerful personality but no. She hates it, not as much as Hyejoo though. 

She's half half in this. She likes it, not as much as Hyunjin does and she hates it, but not as much as Hyejoo does. 

There's just something about camp that the triplets hate about so much. They have to wake up early to gather up and do activities all day. 

The only thing the three girls really love about camp is the late night campfires and the part where they can swim in the lake. Plus, they heard from other kids that they gather up late at night to play without the others knowing, so that was a bit cool. 

They were sent to this big camp named 'Orbit Camp' which was coincidentally a camp that their school always go to every summer. Which means they could be reunited with their school friends. 

Yerim carried her belongings out of the back of their car. "Woah. Didn't expect this camp to be beautiful" Hyunjin commented as she stretched her arms up in the air with her headphones on. 

Hyejoo looked around with a blank expression. "Yes, it smells like cow shit, how nice." she said in a sarcastic tone. Yerim chuckles at her sister's comment and gently put her bags down on the ground

All the other campers were walking around carrying big bags on their shoulders. The camping staff( idk what they're called aight ) were calling each of the newly arrived campers' name so they could gather up and know which cabin they'll be staying in. 

They bid their mom goodbye once all their bags were out of the car. Yerim could tell that Hyejoo already hates it here

It was hot because it was summer, and the surroundings is loud because of the other kids walking around and talking. 

"I will absolutely enjoy it here" Hyejoo sarcastically comments before adjusting her bag on her back and walking towards a woman who is holding a clip board. 

Yerim and Hyunjin trailed behind the youngest triplet. "Hello there! What're your names?" The woman asks with a wide smile on her face. "Hyunjin" Hyunjin raises her hand up, so does Yerim and Hyejoo as they say their names. 

"Ahh, the triplets! Welcome to Orbit Camp! The three of you are going to share the small cabin over there! It's newly built because of your mother's request, I hope you have a great summer here!" The woman chuckles before walking off. 

"That woman is not going to talk to me ever again." Hyejoo mumbled. "Why not?" Yerim asked as the three of them look at the woman as she talks to the other kids "She's too happy for me" 

Hyunjin burst out laughing as she pats Hyejoo's backpack and pulls Yerim by her backpack using her other hand. "Ok emo kid, we have to put these bags inside. These are heavy after all!" 

They didn't expect their cabin to be high up, they had to climb up the stairs to get to their cabin. 

Once they got to the top and opened the door it looked pretty clean and pretty neat inside. The three of them expected the cabin to be.. dirty with insects everywhere. 

Though, insects weren't a problem with them, they just don't want to lose their energy in killing each and every one of the insects inside their cabin. Well, the cabin is new after all.

It's expected to be clean but they didn't even expect it to be. Hyejoo lets out a sigh of relief and carelessly drops her bags on the ground. Jumping on one of the three beds. 

"This is probably the only thing that I would like in this camp." She mumbles as she closes her eyes. Yerim looks around before dropping her bags on the ground too, Hyunjin followed seconds after. 

"I kind of like this place though.. but not that much. I'd still rather be at home than be in a camp" Yerim commented, still with her wide smile. 

"You enjoy everything Yerimmmm~ While I don't~ I'd rather play games all day" Hyejoo said in a lazy singsong tone while pouting, still eyes closed. 

"Hey don't sleep yet! We still have to meet the others in the main cabin and also take our camp clothes" Hyunjin shook Hyejoo a bit agressively as she tries to make the girl open her eyes 

"Nooooo. I don't wanna!" Hyejoo whined as Hyunjin kept on shaking her. Yerim just let this happen as she steps outside. 

She took a deep breath and a paper airplane lightly hits her on her forehead. It fell to the ground and she crouched down to look at it.

She wanted to inspect first. But it's hard to inspect if she doesn't touch it. She blinks before reaching out to take the plane and came back inside their cabin. 

"Hyunjin! Hyejoo! I found this paper airplane. It hit me in the forehead." She announced. Hyunjin turned to look at her with a confused look, so did Hyejoo. 

"and .... what exactly are we going to do with that piece of paper?" Hyejoo sat up from her bed, finally opening her eyes to look at Yerim fully. 

"There's a message inside of course! Not just for me, for everyone apparently." Yerim unfolds the plane and it reveals a very bright orange colored ink in it. 

Both Hyunjin and Hyejoo stood up to look at Yerim's newfound piece of paper. 

It read - 

HELLO DEAR NEW CAMPERS  
I'm happy to inform you that we!(your seniors) have decided to welcome all of you to come and meet us in the other main cabin(where the SOFT sofas and snacks and games are) at 12 pm! ;) 

"Kinda weird. This looks like it's been written by someone younger, not someone who'd be our senior" Hyunjin spoke after they have read it. 

Yerim and Hyejoo both nodded, agreeing on what Hyunjin had said. "Well, our seniors aren't meant to be someone older tho. Because we're all just teens and children here that our so called 'seniors' might just be campers the same age as us but has been a part of this camp longer than us." 

"Not going to lie Yerimie but that hurt my brain a little." Hyunjin held onto her head to emphasize what she's saying. 

"Are we going to go there? Like at night? Cause if y'all don't that would be great but if y'all want to then ... we have a slight problem about that" Hyejoo asks as she crosses her arms together. 

Yerim was about to answer Hyejoo when the sound of someone talking through a megaphone was heard from outside their shared cabin. The triplets peaked outside from the window and saw the others have gathered in the middle. 

"What? We didn't even hear them call us???" Yerim quickly folded the paper plane and put it inside her pocket before they headed outside. 

Hyunjin took off her jacket and replaced it with a thin sweater while Hyejoo replaced her fluffy blue sweater with a white t-shirt and tucking it in her pants. 

The three broth rushed down the flight of wooden stairs just to get to the center of the camp where the others are gathered. 

The owner of the camp start to have a speech and welcome them. Just something boring that old people would usually do in events or camps or in the first day of school.

Yerim was quietly leaning against Hyunjin's shoulder when she felt someone throw a small rock at her from the back. She frowns and slowly turns around, she was met with a scary looking clown face in front of her 

It took her by surprise and without even knowing, she made a loud key board smashing noise. Everyone looked at her and so did the camp owner who stopped in the middle of her speech. 

They heard laughter. Everyone laughed at Yerim's reaction. The person wearing the scary clown mask yanks the mask off of their head which reveals a cute faced brunette. 

The girl burst out laughing as soon as the mask was off her head. Yerim didn't know what to do, she was embarrassed by what happened. She wanted to crawl in a hole and hide forever, just like what Hyunjin always says when she gets embarrassed. 

The camp owner spoke into the megaphone again, "Alright, alright. No more laughing, calm down children. Im Yeojin! Stop doing that to our new campers every summer please!" 

Everyone's laughter died down, but there were still chuckles and giggles here and there. Hyejoo looked at each and one of the campers who laughed with a piercing glare. 

Hyunjin then stood tall beside Yerim, towering over the other small campers with an intimidating expression on her face. "Alrighty ma'am!" The girl who scared Yerim saluted and hid the mask behind her.

The owner then sighs and then continues her speech. The smaller girl, Yeojin, looked up at Yerim and smiled widely. "I'm Yeojin. You'll get over it cutie" 

The smaller girl said as she playfully winks at Yerim and pats her on the back before turning around and going back to where her friends are. 

Yerim felt Hyejoo hold her hand. Yerim smiled at her sister and tugged her hand, "Hey, don't look at her like that. She's just some silly kid and I wasn't embarrassed that much" 

Hyejoo looked at Yerim and her face softens, "But what she did is... annoying." Hyejoo mumbled. "Aish, just ignore that gremlin. Who does she think she is suddenly scaring my Yerimie? Don't worry Yerim we'll get her back for it." 

Hyunjin reassures her and pats her head. 

~~~ 

It was almost 12 at night, it was so silent inside their cabin. The ticking of Hyunjin's wrist watch was almost too loud for the three of them. Hyejoo was lying down on the floor watching as the big ceiling fan slowly turns. 

Hyunjin is sitting on her bed while holding a cat plushie with Yerim lying down in front of Hyunjin but with her head on the edge of the bed. 

"Yerimie, what are you doing?" Hyunjin asks as she looks at Yerim. "Counting how long it takes for my brain to be flooded by my blood." 

Hyejoo pushes her body around on the floor, making annoying squeeky noises. "I want to go home." She randomly says 

Yerim sat up, feeling her head suddenly hurt as she squints. Hyunjin nods at what Hyejoo said and they went silent again. 

"It's almost 12. Do we want to leave this cabin for a while and visit the cabin where the snacks and games are?" Hyejoo asks them, Hyunjin looks at Hyejoo who's still on the ground 

"I thought you didn't want to go there?" Hyunjin raised her eyesbrows as she asks Hyejoo. "Well.. It's boring here and they mentioned games. What of they have a gameboy there or something? Or a play station?? Or a SWITCH???" 

The youngest triplet was getting hyped up as she jumped up on Hyunjin's bed and started to make it her trampoline. 

"A play station? In a camp??" Yerim frowns at Hyejoo as she keeps jumping up and down the bed. "Let's just take a looook. I'm just assuming that they have a game console" 

Hyunjin abruptly stood up and stretched her hands up in the air, "Ok, who wants to go visit that cabin??" 

"ME!" 

They made their way to that cabin as they struggled to walk in the dark. They brought their phones with them but no one even thought of opening their flashlights. 

The cabin was getting near and they saw that the lights were open inside, which means there's someone inside. 

They decided to run towards it but with Hyejoo doing the most ridiculous looking Naruto run that Yerim and Hyunjin have ever seen. 

The three of them were giggling while running as they watch Hyejoo do her ridiculous run. 

They stood in front of the door, the cabin was definitely big, like a house. Yerim hesitated before knocking on the door. 

A voice was heard from inside, "Come in!" It didn't sound familiar and it definitely didn't sound like someone who's older than the three of them, so their theory of their seniors being the same age as them is now confirmed.

They all made eye contact and shrugged as Hyunjin opened the door. There was a lot of people inside, just hanging around, eating snacks, talking, playing card games and cardboard games and just something teens would do in their free time ( but without gadgets ) 

Hyejoo was interested in it ( although there was no game console ) 

Yerim instantly liked it there too, if it wasn't for the sticky fluid that poured down their heads. That part was not what they were expecting to get as a "WELCOME TO THE CAMP" message. 

The fluid that poured down their heads were obviously syrup mixed with water. No one can get a hold of a lot of syrup even if they have a group of people. 

Everyone inside laughed at them, getting pats on their backs. Yerim had her eyes shut tight. Hyejoo slowly looked at her arms in disbelief. Hyunjin stood still with her poker face on. 

Yeojin, the girl from earlier walked up in front of them with a smug look on her face. "Welcome to Orbit Camp ladies" She says as everyone cheered. 

No one ever forgot that night as it was the night that they met the Kim sisters. The triplets that they did not expect to fight back with the pranks from Im Yeojin. 

The very next day, everyone saw and heard Yeojin scream and panically run out of her shared cabin with 4 other girls. Her sheets were filled with ants and she woke up with ants crawling on her arms and legs. 

She struggled getting them off her body and just decided to have a morning swim and jumped directly in the lake. 

Everyone gathered around the lake and waited until Yeojin floated up the top. The Kim triplets pushed their way into the crowd and saw Yeojin floating in the water. 

"Good morning" Hyunjin said with a mocking smile on her face, Hyejoo yawned as Yerim crouched down in front of Yeojin. "In case you forgot, Kim Yerim at your service" Yerim reached her hand out to Yeojin with the same mocking smile as her sister 

Just then Yeojin knew that the triplets were the one who did it, she didn't know how and when but she was sure that it was them. Instead of getting annoyed Yeojin kind of liked someone pulling pranks on her too, she smiled and held onto Yerim's hand "Well, nice to meet you again" 

She then pulls Yerim into the water causing more shock in the others. Once Yerim floats above the water she looked at Yeojin and started to laugh. 

That was when the prank wars from Yeojin and Yerim started.

One being Yerim putting cockroaches inside Yeojin's shoes, hearing them get crushed as she puts both her shoes on. It left Yeojin feeling so grossed out and told Yerim not to include insects in pranks. 

~~ 

Kim Jungeun one of the camp staff were letting all of them swim since it was too hot to even hang out in their 'happy cabin' ( named by the campers ) 

It was so hot and they all felt like they're all melting ice creams in the sun. It was just a perfect day to go swimming in the lake, a perfect day for Yeojin to pull another prank. 

Her plan was to take a small bag and fill it with little froggies, which for her is adorable but for the other campers.. it's disgusting and gross.

She giggles to herself as she catches frogs in the forest beside the lake. She didn't notice Hyunjin sitting on one of the branches in one of the tall trees. 

Hyunjin was there to keep an eye out for Yeojin and tell Yerim about it. Hyejoo was nowhere to be found, she didn't know where Hyejoo went so she sat on the tree alone. 

"Hey" Hyunjin looked behind her and looked down on the ground where a girl with a... Naruto bandana?? was standing and looking up at her. 

Hyunjin frowns at the girl and tilts her head. "Hey." She responded. "What are you doing up there?" The girl asks innocently as she pocketed her hands. 

Hyunjin looked around and shrugged. "It's not that hot here.. so.." She responded but that was a lie, we all know she was there to spy on Yeojin. 

The girl smiled widely at her, "I'm Heejin. Jeon Heejin" 

Hyunjin nodded and climbed down to meet the girl properly. "Kim Hyunjin" instead of shaking Heejin's hand she poked Heejin's bandana. "Cool headband" she chuckles when she sees Heejin's shocked expression 

"It's a Naruto bandana!" She whined which she earned another chuckle from Hyunjin. "Yeah I know Heejin. It's cool, my younger sister watches it a lot at home and I kind of watched some episodes." 

With that Heejin's eyes sparkled as if Hyunjin was a goddess that was sent by the heavens. "Really?? Whaaaa I'd love to meet your sister!" She beamed 

"Only my sister? Don't you love meeting me?" Hyunjin asked and she puts on her puppy eyes and pouted. "I didn't say anything about that! I love meeting you!" This made Hyunjin smile. 

"Ok weeb, why are you wearing a Naruto like jacket in a very hot day?" Heejin raises an eyebrow at Hyunjin calling her 'weeb' but decides to answer Hyunjin's question instead. 

"I was going for a run actually, and this is not Naruto's jacket! It's just.. similar to his.. it has my name on it!" Heejin enthusiatically points at the name written on her jacket. 

"That actually looks good, it suits you" Hyunjin smiles at Heejin who was stunned by what she said. No one has ever complimented her for being a Naruto fan and no one has ever talked to her longer ( other than her friends Chaewon and Yeojin ) than Hyunjin has

Heejin looks at her suspiciously, "You're not just saying these to make fun of me are you?" 

Hyunjin was caught off guard by Heejin's question, why would she even do that? "What makes you think I would fake a compliment to a random stranger? If I actually didn't like it I would say that it looks ugly. I'm a straight forward person, Heejin. I like .. you. You're actually cool for wearing that" 

"You think so..?" Heejin hesitantly asks, Hyunjin nodded at her. "Why'd you suddenly ask that?" 

Heejin went silent for a bit before opening her mouth to speak. "I was bullied for being .. liking anime so.. just making sure that you won't bully me too" 

Hyunjin felt bad just by hearing that, Heejin looked cute and cool and it's obvious that Heejin was just looking for someone who has the same taste as her like someone who watches Naruto. 

"Ok well.. to prove you wrong.. want me to have a marathon with me? Like, let's just watch Naruto all week" Hyunjin suggested earning a look of surprise from Heejin 

"You'd do that?" Heejin asks, Hyunjin laughs at Heejin's cute reaction. 

"Of course!" 

~~ 

Everyone was jumping on the lake, yelling happily and laughing loudly. Yerim got out of the lake when almost everyone had jumped in. She didn't like getting squeezed in with random kids she didn't know

Well, they know her but Yerim doesn't. Especially when Hyejoo was just on the other side talking to a small blonde girl. Hyejoo didn't even get to dip in the lake, she got distracted and started talking to the girl she met.

Yerim ran her fingers through her wet hair to try and get it out of her face when she bumped into Yeojin. "What? You're already heading out of the lake???" 

Yerim nodded and was about to step aside and walk over to the tree where she put her towel on. "You can't leave yet!" Yeojin stood in front of her and tried to push her back in the lake but Yerim was taller and it was obvious that Yeojin can't push Yerim back in 

The taller girl stood firm and just looked down at Yeojin the whole time the girl was trying to push her back in. "You know you're just going to get tired trying to push me back in the water." Yerim mumbled 

Yeojin chuckled. "It's a challenge!" 

Yerim actually liked Yeojin's pushy and whiney side, if only the girl acted like that all the time then Yerim would've had a crush on her or something but the smaller girl was annoying and pulls pranks all the time.

"You want me to get in the water so bad? Then let's go!" Yerim effortlessly carries Yeojin as the girl started to panic and squirm, "Stop squirming! We're going for a swim!!" Yerim started to laugh loudly as Yeojin started to protest loudly 

"CANNONBALL!!!" Yerim shouted so loud that the attention of all the campers who were in the water and the others who are not was now on them. 

Yerim jumped, a loud and big splash was heard and seen. Everyone chuckled at the two's antics. That was when Yeojin accidentally lets go of the bag that she was holding that Yerim did not notice until they were in the water

"What's the small bag for?" Yerim asks once Yeojin has started to float up. Yeojin looks at her hand and sees that the bag that she was holding has been opened. "Shit" She mumbled with panicked eyes 

Yerim frowns at Yeojin, "Why?" 

As soon as Yerim asks that, screams were heard from a distance. The campers were starting to scatter around in panic as if trying to avoid something. 

"Frogs." Yeojin said once she looked back at Yerim. They both saw frogs jumping around and are on some of the campers' backs while swimming. 

Yerim visibly panicked and got out of the water, it was Yeojin's first time seeing someone get out of the water within seconds. She kind of feels bad but then tried to stiffle a laugh. 

"Im Yeojin! Kim Yerim!" Jungeun, the camp staff called them both. "In the main cabin. Now." 

Yerim and Yeojin knew that they were both in trouble. They both couldn't do anything but to just follow what they're told. 

~~ 

The next day the both of them were told to take out all the frogs that fell into the lake, if they didn't then the campers won't be able to swim in it anymore because of the fear of frogs. 

Yeojin scoffed at this, "Frogs aren't even scary, they're cute" 

Yerim chuckled beside her as they take the frogs out of the water and put them in a bag to release them back in the forest. "Yeah, for you. The others don't like frogs, just like the way you hate roaches even though they're innocent creatures." 

"Yerim, roaches are pests and are disgusting. It's very different from frogs!" Yeojin rolls her eyes at the other girl. 

"Whatever floats your boat" Yerim mumbles. 

They finally filled the bag and was finally able to release them in the woods. Now Yerim finding out that it was Yeojin's prank for her, she started to think of a prank that would be the greatest of all. 

Yeojin gently dropped the bag in front of a tree and watched as all the frogs quickly jump away. Yerim decided to walk up to Yeojin while still trying to think of a way to prank Yeojin 

The smaller girl turns around at the exact same time as Yerim suddenly slipping on wet mud that made her unintentionally push Yeojin against the tree. 

It took both of them by surprise and stared at each other for almost a minute when they heard footsteps coming there way. They didn't even get to look at the direction of the sound when they heard a small group( a very small group ) of campers gasp and scramble away to hide 

"Well.. this is awkward." Yerim whispers, her breath tickling Yeojin's lips as she did so. 

"I can feel them watching us from behind a damn tree" Yeojin mumbled through her gritted teeth. She's annoyed that the group of girls just didn't decide to pretend they didn't see Yeojin and Yerim 

"I bet they'd spread rumors" Yerim rolled her eyes, so did Yeojin. "They want to spread rumors? I'll give them a true story to spread out." Yeojin said, obviously annoyed 

Yerim didn't know what Yeojin meant when she said that. The smaller girl reached up to wrap her arms around Yerim, she frowned at Yeojin's actions. 

Just then she felt Yeojin putting something inside her shirt. 

"YEOJIN!!" Yerim shrieked and started to reach her back. "WHY WOULD YOU PUT A FROG INSIDE MY SHIRT?!?!?" 

The group girls hiding behind a tree started to laugh, Yeojin turned to look at them and they started to run away. 

Yeojin started to laugh loudly as Yerim struggled to get the frog out of her shirt. 

"I'll help you stop moving" Yeojin said in between her laughter. Yerim said what she was told and stood still while Yeojin took the frog out of her shirt. 

"That was stupid and mean" Yerim grumbled as Yeojin lets go of the frog while laughing. "At least they would be able to spread out a funny story" 

Yerim rolled her eyes as she started to walk away from Yeojin, the smaller girl followed her. 

"Whattt? were you expecting something more?" Yeojin began to tease as she walks besides Yerim, the taller girl trying to squirm out of Yeojin's hold but the smaller girl would playfully hit her arm to keep her in place. 

"Stop hitting me!" 

"Stop trying to get away from me!" 

Then they went silent, Yeojin scoffs. "Oh now what? After all the pranks we pulled on each other you're just going to get angry now? When all I did was put a frog inside your shirt" 

Yerim sighs but doesn't bother to respond, she was calm. She was very calm, she told herself. She doesn't even know why she was disappointed. 

Was she expecting something? Just like what Yeojin said? Was she waiting for something to happen? Not the prank, but something new. The pranks were nothing for her to be angry about. 

It's something. 

"Are you just going to keep looking ahead and not even listen to me??" Yeojin shook Yerim's arm to make the girl react. 

"Stop shaking my arms, you're making me dizzy" Yerim whined making Yeojin stop, "So what's the problem? If you were getting annoyed because of these pranks then you could just tell me" 

"I didn't say that! THIS IS A CHALLENGE! I WILL NOT STOP THE PRANKS UNTIL YOU YIELD!!" Yerim shook her arms and finally got Yeojin to let her go 

She stops and makes a pose, a pose that anime characters would make when they're going to attack. 

Yeojin started to laugh at this and did the same but a different post this time. "Give up, Sasuke!" Yeojin shouted loudly 

"NEVER!" Yerim screamed before throwing a tiny rock at Yeojin that obviously did no damage. 

"Look, they're just like you Heejinie" Hyunjin pats Heejin's back as they watch Yeojin and Yerim run around the camp playfully fighting each other, Naruto style. 

This comment from Hyunjin made Heejin laugh and smile, in which Hyunjin loved to see. 

~~ 

Hyejoo and Hyunjin were sitting on one of the tables inside the main cabin (Where they gather up to eat) silently eating their food as they wonder and talk to each other about "Where the heck is Yerim?" 

That's when another girl sits in front of them, sporting a long blonde hair. The girl's name is Park Chaewon. 

A girl they befriended during their stay in the camp. "Oh hey Chae. Have you seen Yerim?" Hyunjin greets and asks the smaller girl 

"Actually I haven't seen Yeojin too. Do you think they're both up to something again?" Chaewon asks as she rests her head on her palm 

"She's been doing this prank thing for weeks now.. don't even know if she'll ever stop" Hyejoo sighs, poking her food. 

"I know right?? They're NUTS!! They've been doing this for literal WEEKS and everyone seems to enjoy their prank fights.. except the camp staff" 

Hyunjin laughs at what Chaewon said, "Why? Have they been bothering them?"

"They literally bother everyone including the others whenever they pull pranks—" 

A stack of Uno cards slams on their table, Yerim smiling widely as she stood in front of the three with Heejin trailing behind her. 

"Thank goodness, you're finally here. Where've you been??" Hyunjin asks with a frown. "Been practicing with Heejin all NIGHT! And Heejin can confirm! I'm better at this game now!" Yerim cheerfully announces as she pulls Heejin beside her with the widest smile on her face. 

The three girls find this very cute and funny. The fact that Yerim asked Heejin for help on how to be better at Uno just so she would not lose to Hyejoo and Chaewon anymore makes it even funnier. 

"Did you just ask Heejin for help just so that you could beat us at Uno?" Chaewon asks with a teasing smile along with Hyejoo going "Aww, don't worry we'll let you win next time" 

"Of course! Kim Yerim will beat all of you!" Yerim pounted at Hyejoo, Hyunjin and Chaewon as Heejin giggles on her side. 

"Prove it then." A voice, all too familiar for Yerim came out of nowhere. Yerim turned around and saw Yeojin with a smug look on her face, arms crossed 

Yerim raised an eyebrow at Yeojin, "Prove what?" She asks waiting for the smaller girl to answer. "Play Uno with me tonight. Winner gets to dare the loser" 

Yeojin reached her hand out waiting for Yerim to shake her hand, "Do we have a deal?" 

Yerim playfully scoffs and slightly grins. "Oh, we sure do" she shakes the smaller girl's hand and held it firmly before letting it go. 

It was set, a one round Uno game between Yeojin and Yerim. Everyone wanted to see it, it was ridiculous, considering the fact that playing uno is easy if you know the rules. 

It's just the power cards that make it seem like it's hard to win, but it's actually really easy. 

Everyone met up at their Happy Cabin, wanting to see what the winner will do with the loser. It's a deal and the loser has to follow whatever the winner dares her to do, not even Yeojin will back out on it. 

They started the game and everyone was just circling around the two, this prank war was the best they've ever experience is what they say that's why they're there, watching as the two girls drop cards 

No one really expects Yerim to win but when she said "UNO" even Yeojin was surprised, she didn't want to get dared afterall. She has no idea what Yerim's last card is, but she needs to drop a card. 

She decides that it's now or never and drops a red card, making Yerim grin. Did Yeojin made a mistake of dropping the red card? Is Yerim's last card a red one? 

All of hee questions were answered when Yerim dropped her card on top of the pile, a black card. Meaning, it's a power card. A +4 

How convenient is it that Yeojin does not have any power cards to protect herself with, oh well, in the end she was the loser and Yerim was the winner. 

Her dare was to Jump in the lake with only a towel on. Now, that's insane. The water is cold and it's in the middle of the night, jumping in with only a towel on? It will only cause Yeojin to get a cold. 

Well, a deal's a deal. Yeojin can't protest, she just rolled her eyes as she stood in front of the lake. Her clothes on the floor and a white thin towel wrapped around her body. 

Luckily, there were no boys in their camp. Just girls. Everyone whistled and cheered for Yeojin to jump in already as she just groans and rolls her eyes. 

She knew Yerim will get in trouble because of this but eh, it's a dare and it's her idea too, not Yerim's. So it's technically her fault on why she's there, having just a towel on her body and is dared to jump in the lake. 

"Come on, Im Yeojin! Don't you want this to be over with?" Yerim says before whistling loudly, everyone followed on Yerim's loud whistling. Hyunjin and Hyejoo laughs when Yerim giggles at them copying her 

"Alright, Alright. I'm going in!" Yerim shouts before jumping on the lake, everyone screams, shrieks and laughs loudly at the loud splash of the water. 

"Let's go! Take her clothes!" Yerim whispered-shouted as the others took Yeojin's clothes on the floor and threw it towards Yerim.

They ran off with Yeojin's clothes without waiting for Yeojin to float up the water. When Yeojin did float, she sarcastically laughs to herself as she sees them running off into the distance. 

"So that's how it's going to be" She mumbles as she started to sneeze. 

~~~ 

The next day a knock on the triplet's shared cabin's door is heard. Yerim guickly getting up from her bed to open the door. 

Jo Haseul (camp staff ) with Ha Sooyoung (camp staff) and Jung Jinsoul (camp staff) was on the other side. 

Haseul had this "You're in trouble" kind of stare as Sooyoung and Jinsoul had this "I don't really care and know why I'm here so uhm.. be intimidated" kind of look on both their faces. 

"Hey, Good morning Haseul unnie, Sooyoung unnie and Jinsoul unnie. What's up?" Yerim asks innocently

Haseul sighs before speaking, "I went to one of the cabins where Yeojin sleeps at, everyone told me that Yeojin is sick and when I asked why, they told me that you were the reason why" 

Yerim tilts her head to the side. "What are you trying to say?" 

"What I'm trying to say is if you're responsible for her sickness then please, take care of her for me. I can't really let her join in the camp activity today because she's sick and she kind of like trusts you a lot." Haseul explains, missing the point of explaining why she's in Yerim's cabin. 

"She meant.. You're going to take care of Yeojin until she's doing fine" Sooyoung said in a language that Yerim will understand, then there's silence between the four of them 

"Yerimie! Who's that?" Hyunjin asks from inside their cabin, Yerim didn't respond to Hyunjin. "Ok, sure. No problem with me, I'll come by." she says before smiling wide at the three older girls and closing the door behind carefully. 

"Who was it?" Hyejoo asks as Yerim walks back to her bed. "Just Camp staffs that wanted me to take care of Yeojin cause the girl caught a cold." Yerim explained, acting like it isn't a bother to her, it really isn't. 

"You won't get to play with us today?" Hyunjin asks as she closes the book that she was reading, "Yeah, kind of just like being a student who needs to be excused to not do the school activites and stuff."

"That sounds like it would suit me a lot" Hyejoo mumbles before climbing on Yerim's bed. "Can't I be the one to take care of Yeojin instead?" Hyejoo pouts, not wanting to join in on the camp activity. 

"Oh come on, we all know you're just going to let Yeojin take care of her ownself cause you'd be busy playing games alone in the happy cabin" Hyunjin pinches both Hyejoo's cheeks as the girl whines but just letting Hyunjin do so. 

Yerim nods in agreement, "Yeah, I can't have you doing that." Hyunjin and Hyejoo looked at her with eyebrows frowned. "Oh what's this? You're concerned about your enemy now?" Hyunjin teases 

"I'm concerned about everybody!" Yerim defended herself, "Yeah but who would be concerned of their own enemy's health? also you're the reason why she's sick" Hyejoo said as she leans her head on Hyunjin's cheek 

"Only me, I'm the only one who's concerned about an enemy. Plus we don't really have beef! It's just a prank war, it's nothing to take seriously" 

Her sisters look at her with a teasing look as she scoffs and whines, "Whatever you two are thinking of, you're absolutely wrong!" 

"And.. what if something happened and suddenly we're right?" Hyunjin wiggles her eyebrows teasing the middle triplet even more followed by Hyejoo's wolf howling noise that she does to annoy the Yerim 

"I can't believe two furries are trying to tease me" Yerim facepalms as a wave of whining noises is what she heard after saying that. Her two sisters denying that they're furries.

"Shuuushh, I'll be going now, have fun on the activity!" Yerim runs out of their cabin and went straight to Yeojin's cabin. 

She finds it weird that Yeojin trusts her life on Yerim, even weirder that Yeojin lets Yerim take care of her or it's probably just Yerim's fault why Yeojin is sick. 

She gets to Yeojin's cabin and she doesn't even knock and just lets herself in. "Good morning" She jumps on Yeojin's bed, startling the poor girl awake. 

The other girls that she's sharing the cabin with are now outside and are getting ready for the camp activity. Yeojin groans and turns around and sees Yerim lying beside her on the bed. 

"Hey gorgeous." Yerim teases before grinning widely at the bewildered Yeojin, "That's disgusting and I don't wanna hear it anymore" Yeojin mumbles before snuggling onto Yerim 

"You say that yet you snuggle closer to me" Yerim wraps her arms around the girls and practically crushes her. "Yah!! I'm a sick person! Stop trying to kill meeeee" Yeojin whines as she weakly slaps Yerim's arm 

"Then you need to eat and drink medicine, you lazy bum. Get up" Yerim sits up and pulls Yeojin out of bed, dragging her out of the sheets. "But it's cold! I don't wanna get out of the bed, it's warm here." 

"Too bad then~" Yerim tries to pull her out but Yeojin doesn't let Yerim pull her, so Yerim is left frustrated.

Yerim kneels down on the floor and looks at Yeojin's face with her eyes closed. "You look like an angel when you're sleeping" Yerim rests her head on the bed and reaches up to poke Yeojin's soft cheeks. 

"Hey, wake up. You need to eat to drink medicine." Yerim mumbles softly as she slightly pokes the younger girl's cheek, "If you don't wake up I'll pour water on you" She threatens, but Yeojin doesn't respond. 

Yerim rolls her eyes, making Yeojin wake up and eat is tiring and she's been there for only two minutes or so.

"Im Yeojin wake up, I swear I'm going to pour water on you" Yerim threatens again, Yeojin opens her eyes to look at Yerim and then closes it again as if to annoy Yerim.

Yerim stands up from the floor and sits on the bed instead. She cups Yeojin's face and brings it up to her face. "If you don't get out of bed I'm going to kiss you" 

Yeojin doesn't react, as if testing if Yerim will really do it. Yerim slowly pulls Yeojin's face close to hers. Yeojin suddenly opening her eyes to try and pull away but Yerim pulls her closer. 

Yerim bumps her head on Yeojin's forehead. 

"Yerim what the hel!? That hurt!!" Yeojin whines as she touches her forehead to try and feel if her forehead is swollen or not. 

Yerim laughs on the side, succesfully pulling Yeojin out of bed and taking her to the cabin where they eat. 

~~

"What now?" Yeojin asks once she's in bed again with Yerim sitting beside her. "Drink medicine" Yerim gives Yeojin a cup of water and a pill. 

Yeojin stares at the water and looks up at Yerim. "Why are you looking at me like I did something?" Yerim frowns at the smaller girl. 

"Did you put something in this water?" Yeojin squints her eyes at Yerim. "..No? Why would I do that to a sick person?" Yerim responds with a frown. 

"Are you sure? I can't trust you right now after you took my clothes and ran away last night" 

Yerim laughs at the memory before shaking her head no. "Trust me I didn't do anything weird, that's just clean water that I took from earlier" 

"Where'd you get it?" Yeojin asks, still not believing Yerim that it's clean. "Earlier when you were eating" 

"I don't remember you taking water from there" 

Yerim frowns even more before making Yeojin take the pill. "Here see, take your pill and I'll drink the water. It's clean" 

Yeojin pops the pill in her mouth as Yerim drinks from the cup, Yeojin doesn't see Yerim swallowing it. 

She starts to glare at the girl but was taken aback when Yerim pulls her close. 

Yeojin doesn't know what's happening, her chest feels like it's getting tight and her heart is beating so fast that she swears it's about to explode. 

That's when Yerim laughs and literally spits all the water all over Yeojin's face, making the smaller girl swallow the bitter pill down without any water. 

Yeojin coughs and takes the cup away from Yerim's hand and swallows the remaining water in it as the other girl continued to laugh. 

"I hate you so much" Yeojin groans as she glares at the girl who's still laughing. 

Earlier she swore her heart was about to explode. What was that? She doesn't know what that was it was so.. weird. Yerim cupping her face and pulling her close just makes her feel weird things that makes her panic.

Does she..? Like Yerim..? 

The thought bouncing around her mind. She shook her head and glared at Yerim even more. The girls is making her crazy, literally.

~~ 

Yeojin didn't notice that after what Yerim did, she fell asleep. It was still day time, she might've fallen asleep because of the medicine she took.

She slowly opens her eyes and sees Yerim sleeping beside her. Yeojin didn't have the strength to push Yerim off and it was warm with Yerim beside her. 

The girl is sleeping peacefully while Yeojin tried to snuggle closer to her without waking Yerim up. The prank wars wasn't her plan at all

She was surprised that someone wanted to fight against her in a prank war. Yeojin can't lie, this summer camp was the most fun she's ever experiences compared to the last summer camps she had. 

No one wanted her to pull pranks last year, everyone hated her for it but this year everyone enjoyed it because her and Yerim's duo was fun to see is what they said. 

Yerim had this cheerful and bright aura and Yeojin didn't expect Yerim to prank her back. She's the type to have an innocent looking face but would prove you wrong by doing something troublesome. 

Yeojin stared at Yerim's peaceful sleeping face. Thinking of how Yerim has cute features too, not to mention she's pretty as well. Yeojin slowly reached up to slowly and gently run her fringers through Yerim's black fluffy hair. 

Yerim didn't move nor wake up from this and Yeojin felt weird for doing it. She felt that feeling again where she thinks that her heart's about to explode. 

But this time her breath hitched and that was more than weird and more than enough to say that she's feeling something that she hasn't felt before. 

She rests her hand on Yerim's cheeks, slightly poking it in the process. Yeojin suddenly felt the urge to pinch Yerim's cheeks but didn't do it anyway. 

Yeojin's eyes landed on Yerim's lips. What was there to see? and what was there to make her look at it? There was nothing on Yerim's lips.. it just caught Yeojin's attention 

A sudden urge to kiss Yerim on the lips made Yeojin confused. Why would she even think of doing that? But for some reason, her having no reason at all is enough to convince herself to try and do it. 

But she doesn't, why? Because she's scared of this newfound feeling and urge to do things without a reasonable explation. What was happening to her exactly? 

She let her thumb swipe across Yerim's buttom lip, it was soft. 

Yeojin stared for a couple of minutes before settling on a thought. 

"Do I like Yerim?" 

Does she? She's confused, this is all... so new to her like a foreign language that she's never heard before. 

This must be what the adults say, "crush" for young and naive teenagers like them. 

Yeojin finds it to be ridiculous, falling in love with someone in a summer camp? She doesn't even know if she'll ever see Yerim again once school starts. 

But the thought of missing Yerim and not seeing her again makes her heart sink, as if all the happiness is taken out of her body in just a second. 

"Do I..? I must be.. I must like you that much to feel so damn sad about the thought of not seeing you anymore" Yeojin mumbles as she snuggles closer to Yerim

~~~ 

Weeks and weeks go by and a lot has happened after Yeojin got sick. They still continued their prank wars but now Yeojin was the one who kept falling for Yerim's silly little pranks. 

Even the most predictable ones, she doesn't know why but maybe because whenever she sees Yerim, her brain suddenly shuts down and all she could see is her and time felt like it stopped for her 

It's like something out of a movie, a novel or something in a series that Yeojin has watched. It was.. too good and her heart hurts so damn good that she gets lost in Yerim's eyes over and over and over again 

Yerim doesn't know about what Yeojin was feeling of course, Yeojin never brought it up after Yerim woke up that day. 

Yeojin kept it hidden like some treasure that she wants no one to find out about. 

Weeks went by as Yeojin remembered seeing Yerim one day with bright purple hair, with her other sibling Hyejoo sporting dark blue colored tips. Hyunjin didn't do it though, she stuck to her black hair. 

She didn't know what happened but Chaewon explained yo her once that they tried to do an experiment one night and then that was whag happened to Yerim and Hyejoo's hair.

Yeojin liked Yerim's hair, it made her glow even more than before. It matches her smile and her personality. A very bright fruit bat. 

To Yerim it seemed like Yeojin was slowly trying to surrender to her as Yeojin doesn't prank her back that much anymore. 

Yerim kind of hated that Yeojin doesn't prank her back anymore, there were no thrill. No excitement. She wanted it back but Yeojin is giving off a vibe that she doesn't feel the same way as Yerim towards pulling pranks anymore.

The second to the last day of summer camp, Yeojin decided to walk through the forest alone. That's when she steps on a trap that she knew that Yerim made for her 

It's a common trap that people uses. She steps on it and the rope wraps around her ankle then pulling her up in the air while being upside down.

"Good afternoon miss Yerim" Yeojin greeted once she was upside down. 

"Good afternoon to you too miss Yeojin. Lovely day today, huh?" Yerim plays along as Yeojin tries not to let all her blood flow down her head. 

"I'd really appreciate if you'd put me down" Yeojin says as Yerim chuckles. "Oh yeah sure." Yerim cuts the rope for Yeojin as Yeojin falls to the ground 

She groans as she sits up, "That hurt a bit" 

"I'm sorry about that" Yerim lightly laughs as she pulled Yeojin up to make her stand and clean her pants and shirt. 

"Why've you been busy..?" Yerim asks out of nowhere. "I'm not busy, I'm talking to you right now and I'm doing nothing" Yeojin responds 

"I just keep on falling for your pranks and I've not been in the mood to prank you back" Yeojin says after 

Yerim hums and looks Yeojin straight in the eyes. "If you keep falling for my pranks.. then.. why not fall for me too?" 

This took Yeojin off guard, she didn't expect Yerim to say that at all. Does she know that Yeojin likes her?? 

"I uhm.. I'm sorry what?" Yeojin asks, wanting confirmation that she did hear right. "Why not fall for me too..?" Yerim chuckles before replying to Yeojin.

Yeojin stared at Yerim, Yeojin looking for something that tells her that this is all a part of Yerim's new prank. 

But she found nothing, Yerim was dead serious and that kind of scared Yeojin. It stopped her from processing what was happening. She didn't know what to say. 

That's when her body moved on her own and pulled Yerim down to kiss her on the lips. Her eyes shut tightly as Yerim lets herself melt into the kiss.

Pushing Yeojin against a tree. The smaller girl groaned as her head hit the tree a bit too hard followed by Yerim's mumbled I'm sorrys 

Yeojin tells her to shut her mouth before kissing her again. 

They had a very messy kiss, and to top it all off it wasn't even a peck or a three second long kiss. They were practically making out for a minute and a half and would have continued if air wasn't needed by humans 

Yerim pulled away while Yeojin tried to follow her lips and pull her in again. Yerim held onto Yeojin's shoulders and pushed her against the tree again.

Yerim felt so dizzy and it felt hotter than usual, she felt like she was getting cooked in an oven. Breathing heavily as Yeojin looked at her while squinting 

"What took you so long?" Yeojin suddenly asks, Yerim looks at her with a frown. "On what?" 

"On admitting that you like me" Yeojin giggles as Yerim playfully rolls her eyes pulling Yeojin into another kiss.

But this time it was slow, soft and gentle. Yeojin's lips were soft against Yerim. Yerim was now too overwhelmed by the feeling of it. 

Yerim pulls away and Yeojin lets go of Yerim's shirt. The smaller girl ran her fingers through her hair to fix it while the taller girl wipes her lips with the back of her hand. 

Blood was on her hand, but not a lot. "You bit my lip" Yerim told the smaller girl. 

"And you pinned me against a tree, that hurts too you know" Yerim sighs as Yeojin laughs before hugging her tight. 

They were leaving camp tomorrow and they both don't want any of this to end but it has to.

~~ 

"YERIM WAKE UP!!" 

Yerim jolts up, hearing her sister's voice. "wha? what time is it?" Yerim asks while rubbing her eyes. 

"Late!" Hyunjin replied as she ran out of their shared room to run down the stairs where Hyejoo is.

Yerim suddenly panicked as she looked at the clock, it is quite late. And they needed to get to school, it's the first day after all. 

Though her summer was the greatest summer she has ever experienced, it's still a bit saddening that she won't be able to see Yeojin for months (and felt so dumb for not asking her number) 

Yerim ran down the stairs when she finally finished putting on her school uniform and fixing her hair.

Hyejoo and Hyunjin were outside on their skateboards and bikes (Hyejoo skateboards while Hyunjin rides the bike) 

"What took you so long??" Hyejoo asked in an annoyed tone, Yerim hearing those exact words made her quite happy early in the morning. "Nothing" she replied and sat on her own bike

They used to have three bikes, one for each one of them but Hyunjin broke Hyejoo's bike trying to show off and ride her down a hill full speed. Hyejoo didn't care since she lost interest in riding bikes and just wanted a skateboard. 

As they made their way to school they met Heejin riding a skateboard, wearing the same school uniform that they're wearing, except Heejin has this naruto bandana on her hand and is wearing a yellow beanie on her head. 

"GOOD MORNING!" Hyunjin shouted as she slowed down her pace and rode her bike besides Heejin. Heejin smiled when she saw Hyunjin wearing the same uniform as her. 

And as if on cue, Chaewon comes out of an alley on the right also riding her bike. Hyejoo's face suddenly beamed. Her poker face suddenly softening at the sight of the blonde. 

That was when Yerim kind of wished that Yeojin goes to their school too, but that was very impossible. 

They enjoyed being with each other while making their way to school but that doesn't make them forget that they're all late. Ceremonies were always held whenever it's the start of a new school year 

Yerim, Hyunjin and Chaewon left their bikes on the ground as they caught up with Hyejoo and Heejin who just carried their boards with them 

The ceremony was starting but Yerim decided to head to her classroom first to just leave her bag in there. She entered the room and there were bags everywhere, scattered around as if the students had a party before gathering to the ceremony.

She left her bag on an empty table, when she was about to leave a bang was heard behind her. She turned around to see a girl crouched down behind a table, holding onto her head. 

"Uhm.. are you ok?" Yerim asks as she slowly made her way towards the girl. "Yeah.. I just.. hit my head" The girl mumbled making Yerim frown. "Where did you get hit?" Yerim asks again

"On the head obviously" The girl giggled as she mumbled making Yerim laugh awkwardly. "I uhm.. should go now.. you can stay here if you head hurts that much" Yerim says, needing to get out to go to the ceremony 

"Yerim" 

She stopped upon hearing her voice being called. She turned around and she sees the girl still crouching down. Yerim crouched down in front of the girl and held on the girl's arm, trying to take it off her head 

When she did finally take it off, she sees a familiar face that she really wanted to see. "Hi there.. " 

Yeojin mumbled as Yerim looked at her, shock evident on her face. "Don't stare at me, I might melt" 

Yerim chuckles at this before cupping Yeojin's face and planting a warm kiss on her forehead. When Yerim pulled away, Yeojin was frowning at her. "You missed." 

Yerim tilted her head to the side but before she could ask Yeojin had alreadg pulled her into a soft kiss. 

"Would you get angry if I said this is a prank?" Yeojin asks once they pulled away. "No, we'll start another prank war"

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read so uhmm if there were typos that's my fault for not proof reading


End file.
